


Pieces of the past

by ChaoticTiredFox



Series: The Dragon and The Fox Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work, The Dragon and The Fox
Genre: Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kitsune, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTiredFox/pseuds/ChaoticTiredFox
Summary: The day six year old Remy met a boy in the forest
Relationships: Remy “The Fox” Villin & Prince Roman Kingsley
Series: The Dragon and The Fox Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922107
Kudos: 1





	Pieces of the past

They were fighting again. Remy hated it when they fought, as any child would. Still on the bright side it took some of the attention off of himself which was the only part of the day he liked. 

With a little effort, the broken lock on the bathroom window snapped open and he climbed out onto the low hanging roof and slid down onto the mossy floor. Once fighting ended, his parents usually drank the dizzy juice and took a long nap, giving the six year old plenty of time to explore his forest.

Here among the trees was where he was most at home. Listening to the wildlife, hearing the leaves blow in the wind or the gentle trickle of water from the stream. Things were peaceful unlike home.

Remy giggled and ran across a fallen log, holding onto Kitt, his beloved fox plushie and the only nice thing he ever remembered receiving at his young age.

He travelled deeper into the woods but always knew his way back home and never got lost while exploring no matter how distracted he got. 

There were trees to climb, squirrels to chase and buried treasure to hunt for. Here he was free.

After a few minutes of running after a funny looking bird, he came to a stop in a clearing where a boy sat on the grass scribbling in a book.

He looked around Remy’s age if not a bit older and didn’t seem overly dangerous but still he was wary. There had never been anyone else in this forest before…

The other boy stood up and looked equally surprised once he locked eyes with Remy.

“Oh. Hello there.” The boy greeted with a bright smile “I didn’t think anyone else would be out here”

Remy wanted to say the same thing but his mouth didn’t seem to want to make words happen. He merely stared, observing the other. The boy was well dressed, not roughed up in any way and very neat in comparison to Remy.

He laughed a bit, snapping Remy from his thoughts “I’m sorry. I hope I don’t scare you or anything.” He took a few steps closer and Remy shook his head.

“N-No you don’t scare me…” he replied meekly, fidgeting with Kitt. “Who are you?”

The boy blinked a few times “You...You don’t know who I am?” He sounded surprised, which Remy thought was rather odd.

“No…? Should I? I-I don’t really...I’m not allowed outside much…” Remy answered quietly, almost ashamed of that fact.

“Oh...W-Well I’m a Prince. Though I’m not really supposed to be out here either...but the garden can get boring sometimes since there’s no trees or bushes or real animals. And I wanted to draw some real animals.” The supposed Prince explained, holding open his book for Remy to see.

The pages were filled with various drawings of birds, squirrels and rabbits, each one more impressive than the last.

“W-Woah...you do draw good…” Remy smiles just a bit “T-There’s some hedgehogs near the big log y-you could probably draw…” he continued sheepishly

The boy grinned brightly “Really? Oh fantastic! I’ve never drawn a hedgehog before. This would make an interesting creation!” He announced and took Remy’s hand before skipping into the trees.

Remy stumbled a bit but followed the strange apparent Prince along to the log, watching as he knelt down and observed the hedgehogs from a distance, sketching what they looked like in his book.

It was impressive how life like his sketch was, Remy wished he had some kind of skill too though everything he did do seemed to only get him into trouble.

Once the young Prince was finished he held his book flat in his hand, placing his other over the top “Now watch this…” With a slow wave of his hand, the paper began to lift and contort, forming into a new type of creation.

Remy watched in awe and wonder as the page became a small hedgehog. A real living creature. “H-How did you do that?”

The Prince chuckled a bit “It’s my power. Don’t you have any powers yet?” He asked

Remy shook his head “I-I don’t think I have anything like that...I’m not special…” he tried not to sound too disappointed, after all having powers would just get him into trouble.

“I think you do, you just haven’t activated them yet!” The boy assured, giving him a gentle smile “I mean, your eyes seem pretty powerful to me...that’s a sign you’re gonna be pretty great and strong!”

Remy’s face lit up with a bright smile “Y-You really think so..? B-But I think my parents would be really mad if I had something like that…”

The boy shook his head “Not everyone understands greatness. That’s what my dad always says. I think you’re powers are gonna be awesome... and when you get them we could train together to be even cooler!”

Remy did like the sound of that as well as having a friend to play with, Prince or not. “I hope so…” he sighed a bit 

The young Prince smiled, taking off the red and gold blanket cape that was tied around his shoulders and wrapping it around Remy. “I know so, trust me!” He stood up and giggled “I should probably get home now before I get caught, but wanna meet here again tomorrow? I could bring some stuff for us to play with!”

Remy smiled back “Y-Yeah I’d like that. B-But what about your blanket?”

The boy shook his head “Nah keep it, you could use it more than I could.” He smiled, waving as he skipped back through the trees “See you tomorrow!”

Remy watched him leave and held the blanket close. He didn’t realise that he had forgotten to ask his name but he could do that tomorrow. He was looking forward to it.

With Kitt and his new, and very soft, blanket in hand, he headed back home with a smile.

—————————————————

Everything had happened so fast in only a few hours from the happiest moment of Remy’s life down to the darkest depths of fiery despair.

He held Kitt and his blanket close to his chest as the burning building collapsed around him, the heavy downpour doing nothing to extinguish the flames yet he remained unscathed.

He felt his newly formed tails flick behind him, dancing in the flames as if they were one with the fire. 

That was the last memory Remy had of the night before The Collective found him among the burnt rubble without a single scratch. 

His parents were dead and he was an orphan of his own newfound powers. He was assured that it was self defence against his fathers hand but that didn’t do anything to quell the unease the six year old had in his heart.

Things were going to be different now in the orphanage for gifted children, for better or worse. Though Remy wished he could have learnt the name of the boy he met that day, just so he could say goodbye and that his powers had made him a monster though here they didn’t seem to believe that.

He wasn’t sure what to think anymore. So he stuck with what he knew, saying hello to his new roommate might be a good start


End file.
